


Chasers

by sattlers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Comeplay, Dom/sub Undertones, Drinking, M/M, Overstimulation, Recreational Drug Use, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sattlers/pseuds/sattlers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>/"Can I take you home?" he asks, leaning in to kiss Louis again, licking into Louis's mouth once before pulling away again to wait for an answer, their faces close. It's the most Louis's heard him say all night./</p><p>OR</p><p>AU. Louis and Danny meet in a club: proceed to hook up.</p><p>!! warnings for gendered slurs and a bit of degradation/nasty talk during sex, if that's not your bag</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasers

Louis's not even drunk yet but there's a Corona in one of his hands and a half-finished vodka coke in the other and he's not entirely sure how either of them got there. He spots Perrie's bright hair off in the distance and pushes his way through bodies and arms until he can nudge at her with an elbow.

"There you are!" she shouts, making Zayn turn around from chatting to someone Louis doesn't recognise to wave at Louis. Louis waves back as best he can with the hand holding the beer and grins. He likes Zayn, he's the first person Perrie's ever dated that Louis's whole-heartedly approved of; Perrie likes to joke that she's not sure which of them Zayn's dating anymore, to which Zayn always responds with a small roll of his eyes and kisses her on the cheek. The two of them had first bonded over their mutual love of tattoos and weed, Zayn showing Louis all the ones he'd done himself and Louis waxing poetic about the half-sleeve he was planning. "Yeah, yeah, cool," Zayn kept saying, nodding approvingly with a joint between his fingers, "I could do that for you. I should do that."

Perrie grabs Louis by the arm and gestures at the person near Zayn. "This is Ant. Ant, this is my horrid step-brother Louis."

"Hi," Louis says, grinning again, "I would shake your hand but—" he looks at his two drinks and shrugs. Ant laughs. "How do you know Zayn?" Louis asks, leaning across Perrie to shout near Ant's ear.

"We used to live across the street from each other. Me and my brother kind of adopted him." Ant gives Zayn a fond buff to the cheek, which Zayn takes with a small smile.

"Where is Danny, anyway?" Zayn asks.

Ant shrugs. "Dunno. Thought he'd be here by now. Text said he'd left half an hour ago."

"Shouldn't take him that long to get here from work."

"I know, mate, maybe he went home first?"

Louis's a bit lost, but nods along looking politely interested anyway, finishing his vodka coke and grimacing.

Zayn and Ant are both checking their phones when someone comes up behind them, clapping a hand onto Ant's shoulder and illiciting a chorus of ' _there you are you twat!_ 's. He's tall and dark, with a long face and surly eyes, wearing jeans and a sweatshirt and looking like Louis's walking dream-fuck. Louis fixes his eyes on him and takes a long pull from his beer, trying to get his attention, and when his gaze flicks over to Louis and hovers on his throat, Louis counts it as a win. "Danny, this is Louis," Ant says, "Perrie's—" he hesitates.

"Step-brother," Louis fills in, flashing a toothy little grin at Danny that seems to go unnoticed. God, he's fit: taller than Louis by about a head and built like a boxer; narrow hips, long legs and a broad chest. Louis wants to take his baggy clothes off and see his arms, abs, dick, everything. Danny's not looking at him though, frustratingly enough. "If you'll excuse me, boys," Louis announces, getting Zayn and Ant's attention at least, stepping forward, "I'm going to dance." Pushing politely through them, he puts a hand on Danny's arm: the muscles twitch beneath his fingers, and Louis can't help but look up at him, smirking. Danny's eyes rake over him and Louis bites his tongue, squeezes his arm and pushes off, looking for Leigh-Anne.

Danny, Ant and Zayn find a booth near the dance-floor to take over that their rapidly extending group use as a touch-point. Perrie and Leigh-Anne find their dancing friends and their dancing friends have a couple of boyfriends with them; Louis has bumped into Stan and his mates; a couple who recognised Zayn have sat down in the booth with a pitcher of cocktail to share. Louis loves dancing, loves the feeling of hands on his body and eyes on his ass so he dances, stays near the booth where Zayn and his friends are and dances: by himself and with everyone that comes close, putting on a show that he knows Danny's watching. He slides into the booth every now and then and laughs with Zayn and Perrie, excuses himself to the bar a few times so Danny can watch him walk away and he knows, he knows Danny's looking.

When Louis's at the bar getting himself some fluorescent bottled drink to suck on, Danny walks up beside him. "Y'alright?" Louis asks, eyebrow arched.

Danny nods and hums, non-committal, then turns to order a drink. Their arms are pressed together, leaning against the bar, and Louis takes a deliberately long pull of his drink again. He wants to get Danny's attention but Danny won't look at him; it's so frustrating but such a fucking turn on. When Danny's drink arrives he straightens up to walk away and all the height between them goes straight to Louis's dick. Looking down at Louis, he says, "In a bit, yeah?" and walks away. Louis watches him go and, drunkenly, takes the brief encounter as a challenge: _make me notice you._

It's hot in the club and Louis's t-shirt starts sticking to the small of his back as he dances; glancing back at the table Louis catches Danny's eye and grins. Danny's face is hard, his shoulders set and his hand firmly wrapped around his drink, but his eyes follow Louis more and more as the night goes on. Dancing with a particularly burly guy covered in tribal tattoos that Zayn would be rolling his eyes at, Louis looks over to the table again and waits for Danny to look back. When he does, Louis holds his gaze, grinding on the body in front of him and running a hand through his hair. The music is dirty and trashy, and Louis rolls his hips in time to the beat, letting his mouth sag open as he breathes heavily. Danny keeps looking, jaw twitching, and Louis, feeling reckless and bold because of the alcohol, pulls away from the guy now trying to kiss him and walks to the bathroom instead, not looking behind him to see if Danny's following but praying to god that he is.

He pushes through the crowd, feeling his head spin a bit, and finally reaches the door to the mens'. The toilets are grotty and badly lit and now he's here he's not quite sure what to do with himself, but then the door bangs open behind him and Danny's there: big and intimidating and right there, eyes dark and hands thrust into his pockets.

"Finally," Louis says, a little rough, and he stays where he is, staring at Danny staring at him until he surges forward, gets a hand on Danny's neck and kisses him. He has to tiptoe and it's insanely satisfying when Danny puts a hand on his waist to steady him, opening his mouth to let Louis lick into it. They both taste like beer and tequila but Louis can't get enough, biting hungrily into the kiss and letting Danny push them forward until Louis's back hits a cubicle door and he stumbles in, breaking away from Danny for a second. Running a hand through his hair, Louis waits for Danny before rushing forward again, pushing him against the door as best he can until Danny gets a hand on his neck and forces them around, switching positions. Louis's head knocks back against the wood and he looks up at Danny, pinned. Keeping his hand almost wrapped around Louis's throat, Danny kisses him again, insistent. Louis tries to regain a bit of control: scrabbles at Danny's body with hot little fingers; gets a hand under his sweater, pushing it up to drag his fingertips along Danny's ribs; digs his nails in so they leave red marks on his back. Pushed back against the door, Louis's back is arched, crotch pressing onto Danny's thigh and he rolls his hips, drags the knuckles of his other hand down Danny's stomach to press against his jeans. Danny breaks the kiss and huffs, rolling his forehead against Louis's and then kissing him again, his dick starting to press into Louis's fingers.

"Fuck," Louis breathes when Danny pulls away and he hooks his fingers into Danny's belt loops to stop him going too far. Danny growls, leaving a hand on the side of Louis's face, fingers in Louis's hair. He pulls Louis's head up so he's looking at him. The music from the main room thumps, bass-heavy and muffled.

"Can I take you home?" he asks, leaning in to kiss Louis again, licking into Louis's mouth once before pulling away again to wait for an answer, their faces close. It's the most Louis's heard him say all night.

Louis nods, "Yeah," kisses him, "yeah, yeah." Danny puts both his hands on Louis's waist and squeezes, pulling Louis toward him so their crotches are pressed together and their chests are flush, kisses again. "Come on, then," Louis mutters, turning his head so Danny's biting at his cheek, ear, jaw, "Come _on_." He pushes himself off the cubicle door and Danny's hands drop away. Louis misses them instantly, but opens the door and strolls over to the sinks to fix his hair unabashed, despite the strangers pissing at the urinals staring at him with raised eyebrows. Danny slinks away behind him, back into the main room of the club, and Louis catches his breath for a bit, hands on the counter.

Eventually pulling himself together with a smirk, Louis strides out of the bathroom and back into the crowd, weaving around dancers and couples until he finds Leigh-Anne. He meant to just tell her he was leaving but he catches sight of Danny sat back in the booth with Ant and Zayn, shaking his head at something they've said and he decides to stay, just for one more dance. When Danny looks over to check if he's back yet and sees Louis dancing like nothing had happened, he bites his lip and turns back to the table. Louis stays dancing, keeping his eye on the booth until he sees Danny saying something to the others and then stand up, draining a beer he'd acquired. Louis watches, waiting for him to look over, and when he does, eyebrows furrowed and face fierce, Louis catches his eye and cocks his head. Danny's jaw twitches and he raises his eyebrows pointedly, then he's walking towards the door. Louis gives it two seconds before going after him.

He catches up at the end of the bar and greets Danny with a pinch to his waist. When Danny looks around and sees him, he cracks the first small smile Louis's seen from him all night and swings an arm out to catch Louis by the waist and pull him into his side. Louis smirks and puts his hand in between Danny's shoulder blades. "Thought you were leaving without me," he says, still having to shout a bit.

Danny's lips twitch. "Nah," he says and pulls Louis in to bump into his side again. When they get to the exit the doorway is so crowded with people pushing in and out that Louis has to slip out from under Danny's arm and follow him instead, and Danny's hand reaches behind him to catch Louis's wrist tight as they make their way up to street level. The 2:00am air is brisk and cool, welcome after the pressing heat of the club. Louis lets himself get lead a little way down the street, away from the crowd of people hailing taxis, smoking or having arguments on the curb.

Fishing a packet out of his pocket, Danny pulls out a joint and lights it. Louis quirks an eyebrow. "You had that with you all night?" he asks, taking it from Danny when he offers it.

Danny blows smokes out of his nose. "Yeah. I always pre-roll before a night out, can't roll for shit when I'm pissed."

It takes a while for Louis to get over the shock of hearing so many words in a row in Danny's low, rough voice: he keeps a lungful of smoke in his chest while he does. Puffing it out in a plume, he hands the joint back to Danny and says, "Lack of coordination doesn't bode well for us now, does it?" He sees Danny grin to himself before taking another drag.

"I think we'll be fine," Danny says, smirking, small chuckle turning into a cough, and Louis smirks too.

Louis tries to figure out whereabouts they are but he'd stopped paying attention to where they were going a few blocks back. "How far until your house then?" he asks. Danny turns back to look at him, walking backwards and slowing down until Louis's caught up enough that Danny can catch him in one of his arms and walk them back into a wall, damp from the drizzle hanging in the air.

"Why? Can't wait until we're back?" He takes another hit, crowding Louis with his body, then bends down to kiss him, open-mouthed and exhaling. Louis laps it up, holds it in his lungs and bites Danny's bottom lip before blowing it out again. Danny smiles against his mouth, kisses him properly then, hand on the small of Louis's back, until Louis pinches the joint from his fingers.

Rolling his head against the brick to break the kiss, Louis looks Danny in the eye. "Feel like it's you who can't wait, mate," he says, playing with the waistband of Danny's low-slung jeans as he takes a drag, ducking his gaze so he can look up at Danny from beneath his eyelashes. People go crazy for that look.

The hand on Louis's back slips around to squeeze at the curve of his waist. "Fuck," Danny breathes, pushing himself away from Louis but beckoning him to follow with an outstretched arm, "Come on."

Danny's flat, it turns out, is in the same block as Zayn's. "Hey!" Louis says when he sees it, "This is where Zayn lives."

"Yeah," says Danny as they walk up to the front door, "His mum wanted us to live together but he likes his own space, so we compromised."

Inside is only marginally warmer than outside and smells like old cigarettes. "His mum?" Louis scoffs.

Danny's smile is fond. "Yeah. She worries."

They take the stairs, Louis going first even though he doesn't know what floor they're supposed to end up on because he wants Danny to have to stare at his ass. It works, because two floors up Danny crowds him into a corner and kisses him so fiercely Louis's knees actually go weak, although that might be the alcohol and the weed and the fact that all of Louis's blood rushes to his dick when Danny bites his ear.

"Come on," Danny says again, pulling at Louis's wrist up another two flights of stairs. He wrenches the door to the 4th floor open and lets it slam back against the wall, still pulling Louis behind him, and Louis has to jog to keep up with his long strides down the hallway. Stopping at a door with '416' in fading, tatty numbers on, Danny fishes his keys out of his pocket and unlocks the door, grabbing Louis by the hand again once its open so they stumble back against it, kissing. Pushing them forward a little, Dannny kicks the door shut and licks into Louis's mouth, dropping his keys onto the floor and putting both hands on Louis's face. The light in the hall is off but there's enough streaming in through a window facing the street that Louis can still make out a bike propped against the wall near a stack of shoes, picture frames hung opposite them and Danny, drawing back.

Louis only has a second to appreciate the planes of Danny's face in the scattered streetlight before he's being lifted into the air and slung over Danny's shoulder. He squeals indignantly and Danny laughs, ignoring Louis's fists batting at his back and walking easily to the end of the corridor, pushing open the door with his foot and throwing Louis onto a mattress. A lamp clicks on on the other side of the room and then Danny is crawling onto the mattress, over where Louis is lying, indignant and ruffled and a little breathless. "That was unnecessary," he says, huffing out a breath that ruffles his fringe. Danny's smile above him is wicked.

"Shut up," he says, dipping his head to kiss Louis again, and Louis hates being told what to do but Danny's thigh is pressed against his crotch and Danny's hand is carding through his hair and Danny's kissing him, kissing him everywhere: biting at his lips and jaw, trailing his mouth down Louis's neck and nosing at the soft skin beneath his ear. Louis's breathing is coming out ragged already, punctuated by sighs and gasps; he fists his hands in Danny's sweatshirt, pulling at it and making dissatisfied little noises until Danny chuckles, sits up and tugs it off. When he sinks back down, Louis brings his hands up to run down Danny's sides, feeling his ribs and the slight dip of his waist where they end, ends up slipping his fingers into the waistband of Danny's jeans. He moves one hand back up Danny's side — still kissing, falling into a rhythm that Louis starts rolling his hips to — and the other further into Danny's jeans, palming at his cock through his boxers. Danny breathes out sharply through his nose, presses his hips into Louis's touch as much as he can.

When Louis almost manages to wrap his fingers around Danny's dick through the fabric of his underwear, Danny makes a frustrated noise in his throat and breaks away from the kiss, sitting back slightly so he can pull Louis's shirt off. Taking a moment to shuffle back on his knees and stare at Louis beneath him, Danny starts unbuttoning his own jeans, saying, "Come on," again at Louis to get him to do the same. Louis does, hooking his thumbs in the waistband and wriggling out of them until Danny grabs them and yanks them off the rest of the way, kicking his own off the bed after. Louis's already reaching out for his dick so Danny takes off his boxers without a fuss, dropping them on the floor and letting Louis wrap his fingers around the shaft.

"Wanna suck you off," Louis says, dragging his thumb over the slit and looking up at Danny with hungry eyes.

"Jesus," says Danny, dick leaking pre-come already, and lets Louis gently push him onto his back.

Louis swings a leg over Danny's hips and kisses him with a flourish, breaking away to kiss down his neck. He pauses at Danny's pulse-point, sucking and scraping his teeth over the skin until he's sure a mark will form, then carries on over his collarbones and chest. Danny's looking down at him, hands already resting on the back of Louis's head and Louis loves it, putting on a show. He licks at Danny's nipple ring, which is a surprise, and tugs it so lightly in his teeth that Danny barely gasps, but his dick throbs next to Louis's. Louis reaches between them to give it a small stroke and gently kisses the piercing, making Danny swear and hit his head back into the pillows. Danny's abs are everything Louis expected, lithe and taut and defined, and he kisses his way down them messily, breath hot and tongue everywhere.

As he reaches Danny's crotch, Louis shuffles back on his knees, shoving his ass in the air because he knows it looks good, and noses into Danny's pubes, mouthing at his balls before licking a long, slow stripe up the underside of his dick. Danny's hands in his hair tighten and he groans. Louis smirks to himself, then puts his lips around the head of Danny's cock, pausing there so he can tongue at the tip before taking more. His head bobs once, twice, and Danny's hips lift off the bed, chasing his mouth. Making a point of putting a hand on Danny's hip, keeping him down, Louis ducks his head again, swallowing more of Danny's dick. He doesn't try and make it any more of a performance than it needs to be, unusually for him, just concentrates on taking as much as he can and getting Danny's dick good and wet in the process.

Danny's as talkative in bed as he is in person, staying pretty much silent except for the occasional long, low groan above his controlled breathing. His hands in Louis's hair give much more away, tugging and kneading and pushing, but never too hard. When Louis takes his mouth off Danny's cock entirely, Danny lifts his head to look down at him — to see if anything's wrong — and Louis fixes his gaze, makes sure he stays watching as Louis wraps his hand around Danny's dick and jerks it slowly, covering his fingers in saliva and pre-come and then reaching behind himself to touch his asshole. Danny swears out loud when Louis starts to work a finger in and takes his hands out of Louis's hair to cover his face. "Fuck," he says, "fuck." He reaches over to fish around in the bedside table drawer for a moment before chucking a bottle of lube to land next to Louis's knee. "Here," he says, and Louis takes it, squeezing some into his hand. "Fuck."

Louis does make a show of getting himself ready, pressing back onto his fingers so his ass juts obscenely into the air, arching his back to get them deeper and ducking his head to mouth at Danny's dick. When he takes Danny back into his mouth, two fingers in his ass and moaning, Danny says "Jesus Christ," and pushes himself up to lean on one of his hands, using the other to pull Louis off his dick. "Gonna fuck you now," he says and Louis keens, "You ready?" Louis nods as best he can with Danny's hand still fisted in his hair. "Good," and he's got Louis by the waist and thrown him round onto his back; he lands with a huff, taking his own dick in his hand for a moment, legs spread, while Danny slicks himself up.

Leaning over Louis to kiss him again, all teeth and sloppy and glorious, Danny presses against Louis's hole, holding himself. "Come _on_ ," Louis tries not to whine; Danny presses their foreheads together and pushes in. "Fuck. Fuck, yeah," Louis babbles, feeling Danny and already wanting more. Danny gets half-way in slowly, then buries himself entirely with a quick snap of his hips that makes Louis suck in a breath. "Fuck," he says again. He runs his hands up Danny's arms braced over him and claws at his shoulder-blades, rolling his hips.

"God, you're a fucking slag, aren't you?" Danny asks, snapping his hips again and making Louis moan loudly. He kisses Louis again, fierce and forceful, starting to move more quickly until he's fucking Louis hard and fast, head hanging by Louis's ear and breath coming in short, sharp bursts. Louis opens up to it, gripping Danny's shoulders for purchase and pushing his hips down to meet Danny's thrusts. Grunting, Danny pulls himself up and grabs one of Louis's thighs, pushing it towards Louis so his legs are spread wider and Danny can bear down into him. Louis scrabbles at the bed and pushes his hips into the air, moaning. "Like that, yeah?" Louis nods and bites his lip, letting out a groan, then Danny is pushing him onto his side, keeping his legs spread with a hand on Louis's ankle, pressing his knee into his chest.

Louis reaches out in front of him to grab the edge of the bed, not caring about the noises coming out of his mouth anymore. Danny's got him pinned and is fucking into him relentlessly and this is what Louis's needed ever since he pushed past Danny at the beginning of the night with a hand on his arm. Danny comes with a choked-off groan, pulling out: Louis feels the come hit his lower back and moans; rolls onto his front and ruts into the sheets; hears Danny say, "You're fucking filthy," running a hand over Louis's arse and squeezing one of his cheeks. Louis moans again, rolling his hips against the bed, rubbing himself off on the sheets until he feels Danny kneeling behind him, reaching between Louis and the bed to take his dick in his hand. Lifting his hips off the mattress, Louis crosses his arms in front of him and rests his head on them, letting Danny fold over him, hard chest pressed against Louis's tensed shoulders. His hand moves quickly, covered in lube, and his dick presses half-hard again already into the curve where Louis's ass meets his thigh. Danny breathes filth into Louis's ear — "Gonna come? Huh? Gonna come so I can fuck you again? Look at you, you're a fucking mess" — and Louis's coming, heaving out breathy moans and torn between grinding back into Danny's body or forward into his hand.

"Fuck," Louis says, weakly, rolling his forehead against his wrist, "fuck." Danny's weight shifts off him and flops onto the bed beside him instead, running a hand through his hair and breathing out heavily. Louis wriggles himself onto his side and flops out an arm to paw at Danny's neck until he leans over and kisses him, resting his hand on Louis's naked waist. "I'm all sticky," Louis mumbles against Danny's mouth, and Danny makes as if to roll off the bed to go and get something for him but Louis makes a noise of protest and pulls at Danny's arm, making him stay. He crawls over to prop himself up on Danny's chest, chin digging into Danny's sternum and says, "Not done with you yet."

Danny's eyebrows quirk. "Oh yeah?" Louis smirks.

"Yeah." He rolls his hips once so his half-hard cock rubs against Danny's thigh and Danny kisses him, languid and fucked-out. Louis stays bracketed above Danny's body, rubbing against his thigh and ducking in to kiss back, breaking their mouths apart to kiss and bite at Danny's jaw, soft but persistent. He can feel Danny starting to grow hard again against his thigh so he presses harder against Danny's dick and feels Danny's breath catch as he moves. Danny's hands roam all over Louis's body: squeezing at his ass, still wet with lube; knuckles dragged over Louis's belly and up to pinch at his nipple; gripping hard at the nape of his neck, tugging at his hair.

Louis moves so that he's straddling Danny's hips again, still knocking their dicks together in some sort of lazy rhythm. He gets his hand back around Danny's cock, twisting his wrist as he slowly gets Danny properly hard, still slick from before: come and lube and sweat. Danny's breath is coming short now, his hands resting on Louis's thighs, stroking a little as Louis moves, thumbs rubbing in small patterns. Fishing around the tangled bed clothes for the bottle of lube, Louis eventually finds it, messily pumps some into his hand and slicks it onto Danny's dick.

Underneath him, Danny's abs tense at the coolness of it and he breathes out hard, squeezing Louis's thighs. Louis jerks them off together, fingers struggling to wrap around both their dicks, and he eventually gives up, concentrating on Danny. When Louis's hand braces itself against his stomach, Danny only has a moment to look up before Louis's positioning himself over his dick and starting to sink down. "Jesus fucking christ," he swears, cock already in, Louis still just about stretched out enough from before but it's tight and Louis hisses as he lowers himself down. Halfway in, Louis grins wickedly down at Danny, fringe in his bright eyes and cheeks flushed, forehead sweaty, and then he's sitting in Danny's lap with Danny's dick inside him and letting out little gasps every time he shifts even a little. "You little slut," Danny almost gasps, taken by surprise and breathless, "you gonna fuck yourself on my dick? Christ." He hits his head back against the pillows, rubbing Louis's thighs.

Lifting himself off Danny a little, Louis flashes him another sharp grin. "Yeah," he says, rolling his hips, "gonna ride you 'til I—" He bottoms out again and breathes out heavily, "— 'Til I come. Fuck."

Danny feels another orgasm building low at the base of his spine despite himself, Louis picking up his pace and letting out hot little gasps. His dick is flush against his belly, red and hard again and smearing in the come already on his skin. Danny moves his hands to Louis's waist and his fingers feel his own come — tacky and thick, drying out — on Louis's back. "You're fucking filth," Danny tells him, lifting his hips to meet Louis rolling down and Louis moans, hanging his head. His little hands are pressed against Danny's chest for purchase, knuckles knocking against Danny's nipple ring and Danny can't take it anymore. He flips them over, throwing Louis onto his back and following him round, fucks into him a few times and then rolls out, back onto his back.

Louis lies on the bed next to him, red and flushed and panting, until Danny grabs him by the hips and drags him back into his lap. Louis's facing his feet now, and Danny guides him back onto his dick, fucking up into him and gripping his hips tight. "Slow down," he tells Louis, running one of his hands over Louis's arse. Louis circles his hips in protest, lightly lifting himself up and down, and Danny groans. "Slow, babe," Danny says again, squeezing Louis's arse, "Go fucking slow."

He does, for a while, timing himself to Danny's thrusts and arching his back, making impatient noises: huffs and puffs and small grunts in the back of his throat. When he starts to speed up again, rocking in Danny's lap, Danny takes one of his hands off Louis's waist and smacks him on the arse. It's light — a gentle _"oi"_ — but Louis reacts sharply, stilling on Danny's cock and drawing in a quick breath, stuttering. Danny runs his hand over the reddening skin. "You like that?" he asks, breathless. Louis nods above him, still not moving.

"Yeah," he says, weakly, voice cracking, "yeah." Danny gently encourages him to move again, letting him go at his own pace, but when he gets too fast he slaps him, open-handed across his cheek. "Fuck," Louis moans, leaning forward to present more of his ass to Danny, "fuck."

Danny ends up having to move them again, Louis going pliant and boneless above him after Danny slaps him once, twice, three times more, and his own muscles aching from lifting his hips off the bed. Pushing Louis forward onto his hands and knees, Danny sits up and repositions himself, kneeling behind Louis, holding his hips still. When he pushes in again, easily, and Louis tries to sink down onto his elbows, Danny spanks him, hard, and pulls him back up by his hair, making Louis cry out. "Stay still," he says, keeping one hand in Louis's hair as he fucks into him. He can feel he's going to come, soon, and Louis just keeps pressing back into him, arms tensed and trembling and his head tipped back, Danny's fingers curled in his messy hair.

"Fuck, god, fuck," Louis whines, and Danny hits him again before reaching around to touch his dick. Louis practically sobs as Danny drives into him and twists his big hand around his cock, slick just from the lube dribbling from Louis's ass and over his balls. Danny's breathing hard, hissing and biting his lip, and when he comes he pulls hard on Louis's hair, canting his hips and feeling his come fill Louis around him. It's so fucking dirty and Louis is lost in it, still panting even as Danny fails to move his hand on his dick. "Wanna come," he whines, kneeling in front of Danny, and Danny slips out of him, boneless and exhausted.

"Needy slag," he says, short-of-breath but soft, sinking back onto his heels and tapping Louis on the side so he lies on his back in front of Danny, dick covered in pre-come almost sticking to his belly. Danny pulls him into his lap by his arse and starts wanking Louis off again, two fingers in his ass where it's leaking Danny's come all over the two of them. "So fucking dirty," Danny says, using his own come to get Louis's dick even slicker, moving his fist in a rhythm and pressing his thumb into the slit. Louis squirms, bucks his hips into Danny's hand when he hits Louis's prostate and comes, on his own stomach and Danny's fingers. "God, look at you," says Danny, letting Louis go slack and running a sticky hand up and down Louis's waist. Louis grins lazily up at him, cheeks still flushed, chest heaving. Danny traces his fingers over Louis's asshole again and Louis shivers. "Gonna clean you up, babe," he says, distracted, kneading Louis's ass cheek.

Louis knocks his knee against Danny's side. "Go on then, fuck off and get me a tissue."

Danny snorts. "Gonna need more than that, you're a fucking mess." Louis waggles his eyebrows and drags his fingers through the come on his stomach, drawing patterns. "Fucking filth," Danny snorts again, slapping Louis's ass as he pushes Louis off his lap, clambering off the bed to go to the bathroom. Louis hears the tap running and then Danny's padding back into the room, wiping at his own dick and thighs with a washcloth before getting back on the bed and kneeling back in between Louis's legs. He cleans Louis up, gently, shaking his head a little, almost disbelievingly, like Louis couldn't possibly be real and in front of him and covered in this much come. When he rolls Louis over with a hand on his waist to wipe his back, Louis hums happily.

"Done?" he asks with a raise of his eyebrows.

"Yeah," Danny replies, letting go of Louis so he rolls onto his back again, "finally." Louis sticks his tongue out and Danny pulls a face back. He leaves the room to go to the bathroom again and Louis stretches like a cat across the sheets. Danny gets back just as Louis's in the middle of a full-body yawn, arms stretched above his head, toes curling. Danny climbs on top of him until their faces are close, grinning lazily.

Louis scrunches his face up at him and pokes him in the side. "What?"

"Nothing," Danny says, "Just thinking about putting your cock in my mouth." Louis arches an eyebrow delicately; Danny shrugs. "Least I can do to return the favour."

Smirking, Louis says, "If I'd known the way to get you voluntarily talking was the prospect of sucking my dick, I'd have got you on your knees in that bloody bathroom." Danny shrugs again.

"I can not bother," he says starting to sit up, away from Louis, but Louis pulls him back down with a laugh and his arms around Danny's neck, "Yeah, that's what I thought." He kisses Louis for what feels like the thousandth time that night and Louis welcomes it, opening his mouth and letting Danny's tongue do the work, licking back lazily and catching Danny's bottom lip between his teeth.

"Go on then," says Louis in between kisses, "suck my dick."

Danny presses one last, hard kiss onto Louis's lips and sits up. "Cheeky sod," he says and Louis grins, putting his hands behind his head, reclining. Danny gets him by the waist again and hauls him up the bed, easily lifting Louis and dropping him a few feet forward so his head is nearly at the bottom of the mattress and he scrambles a bit at being suddenly thrown around. Danny laughs, "Don't get brave, bro," and then settles himself over Louis's crotch. He trails kisses over Louis's belly and Louis squirms, self-conscious, but Danny holds him down. The faint taste of come still lingers on Louis's skin and Danny laps at it, sucks a mark into Louis's hip and bites at the soft skin of his thighs.

Louis's skin is hot and prickles at Danny's touch, his fingers pinning Louis down wherever they touch: ribs, waist, hips. He can feel his erection filling out, slowly: can feel the knot in his stomach as Danny kisses his balls. "God," he breathes out, shaky, when Danny presses a hot, open-mouthed kiss to his dick. Danny doesn't rush things: goes back to kissing Louis's thighs and licking at his cock, taking one of his hands away from Louis's hips to press at his balls, brushing his thumb against Louis's asshole. Louis whines and Danny can't imagine how sensitive he must be, how fucked-out and raw he must feel but he's pressing into Danny's touch and Danny can't quite believe it: rummages around for the lube — _again_ — and squirts some into his hand.

"Can't believe you still want more," he says, voice low as he presses two fingers straight in: Louis's still stretched out from Danny's dick and takes them easily, gasping. He leans down again and kisses at Louis's cock, fleshed out and hard now, then puts his lips over it and gives a short, quick bob of his head, flicking his tongue over the tip. Louis's hands twist in the sheets.

Danny brings his second hand down to circle the base of Louis's dick and bobs his head again, pressing in a little further with his fingers and crooking them. Louis makes a broken, whining sound and tries to arch off the mattress but Danny manages to keep him down, pressing his hand flat against his belly until he stills. He keeps on sucking, slowly, and when he twists the two fingers inside Louis, slipping round easily because, _god,_ his own come is still there, Louis's breath stutters and curses trip out of his mouth, wanton.

"God, fuck, fuck. God. Fuck," Louis swears. Danny hums around his dick, feeling his own erection grow at the sound of Louis coming undone, again, beneath him. He licks his tongue up the underside of Louis's cock and hollows his cheeks, making Louis whimper, and starts to move his fist in time with his mouth. Louis squirms, trying to buck up into Danny's mouth and down onto his fingers at the same time, and Danny keeps his pace, breathing steadily through his nose. Danny's jaw starts to ache and his neck hurt from the angle but he keeps going, relentless. His own dick is throbbing hard now, a combination of the obscene noises Louis's making and the memory of Louis as tight and hot around his dick as he is now around Danny's fingers. It takes Louis a while to come but he does, — eventually, after Danny scissors his fingers at the same time he takes as much of Louis into his mouth as he can — babbling swear words into the room. Danny swallows, more for convenience's sake than through any particular desire to, then pulls off and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. He gives Louis's cock one last kiss before he acquiesces to the hands pawing at his biceps, pulling him up Louis's body to bracket his torso. He's unbelievably hard.

"Can I fuck you again?" Danny asks, breathless, as Louis pulls him in for a kiss. Louis nods against him, kissing fiercely, and Danny can barely breathe, Louis's too much. "God, you—" he doesn't know what he wants to say, so he just kisses Louis again, wanking himself off with the hand covered in lube, "Are you sure?" Louis hums into his mouth, nodding again and wrapping his legs around Danny's waist. "Fuck, christ," says Danny. He presses his fingers back into Louis just to make sure, scissoring them and pressing into Louis's prostate despite himself, making Louis whine and shiver, way over-sensitive. He clumsily drags them both back up the bed so Louis's head is resting on pillows again, kissing messily all the while: then, slicking himself up with another pump of lube, Danny buries his dick in Louis's ass in one long push, stilling himself once he's in and kissing Louis again. Louis's shaking beneath him, palming at his soft cock and making choked-off noises. "How—," but Danny trails off, snapping his hips once again into Louis and losing track of whatever he was thinking because Louis is still so hot and tight and goddamn slick around him, muscles fluttering. Danny fucks him fast, small thrusts that make Louis bounce back and forth on the mattress, scrabbling at Danny's back to keep himself still.

"Want you," Louis gasps into Danny's ear, and Danny noses into his temple, breathing heavily, encouraging him to go on, "want you to come— come on my face." _God_.

"God," Danny says, " _god._ Fuck, okay." He keeps moving, Louis clinging to him like an anchor and almost sobbing his breaths into Danny's ear until he can feel the familiar pull of orgasm start to build in his gut. "Gonna—" he says, and it's all Louis needs, letting go of Danny so he can pull out and crawl up Louis's body to kneel over his chest. He gets a hand around his own dick and starts to wank, looking at Louis's flushed face beneath him, eyes closed and mouth hanging slightly open, lips pink and swollen. He looks like a fucking dream, shagged-out and wrecked with wet cheeks that Danny drops his hand to swipe his thumb across. Louis's eyelashes flutter at the touch and he butts into Danny's palm a little. When Danny comes in stripes across his face — on Louis's lips, cheekbones, eyelids — Louis sucks in a breath and smiles, darting his tongue out to lick up as much as he can. "Jesus," Danny breathes, wiping come off Louis's eye with the pad of his thumb so Louis can open them and blearily look up at him. "You are too much," he says, keeping his hand on Louis's face, and Louis smiles and shrugs weakly against the sheets.

It takes a while for Danny to catch his breath, still kneeling over Louis's chest, bracing himself against the wall, and when he can finally move again he forces himself to crawl off the bed, back into the bathroom. The sun is starting to creep over the horizon, the night outside the window more grey than black now and Danny yawns, checking the clock in the hall. 5:40am. Fuck. He pops his head into the bedroom to throw the newly-wetted washcloth at Louis again and then pads into the kitchen, pouring out two bowls of cereal and carrying them back into the bedroom. When he puts them down on the bedside table, Louis raises an incredulous eyebrow at him. "Breakfast in bed? We've not even gone to sleep yet."

"Shut up," Danny says, crawling onto the bed, sitting against the wall and pulling Louis over so he's in Danny's lap, head against Danny's chest. "Do you want some or not?" Louis nods against him, reaching out his hand, and Danny gives him one of the bowls, picking up his own and settling back against the wall. When he rests his bowl against the top of Louis's head, Louis laughs and tells him off, batting at his leg until Danny moves it, and when they're finished Danny dumps them unceremoniously on the floor and wraps his arms around Louis's chest, hauling him closer. Louis leans his head back against Danny's shoulder, sighing happily, and they watch the sun poke out over the top of the high-rises through Danny's window.

When Louis's head starts drooping, Danny shakes him awake. "I gotta go to work soon," he says, "Don't go to sleep." Louis makes a very disgruntled noise. "Wanna smoke?"

Louis snorts, "Like that's gonna keep me awake." Danny shrugs behind him. "Yeah, alright then." He refuses to move his weight off of Danny as Danny tries to lean over and get things from his bedside table, but eventually he manages and starts rolling them a spliff, arms back around Louis, looking past Louis's messy hair as he works. Louis's arms are resting on Danny's thighs, bracketed around him, and when Danny's finished rolling he pops the joint in Louis's mouth before swapping the weed, baccy and papers for a lighter on his bedside table. Louis keeps the joint in his mouth as Danny lights it for him, taking a deep drag before Danny pinches it for himself. They share it lazily, passing it back and forth, and by the time they're done the sun's reached a height that means it's hitting Danny square in the face, making him squint. He drops the butt of the spliff into an old mug and stretches, making Louis shift against his chest, then checks the old alarm clock beside his lamp. 6:05am.

He groans. "I've gotta get up," he says, patting Louis's shoulder. Louis _harrumphs_ and just settles back further into Danny.

"Call in sick," he says, petulant, "I wanna suck your dick again."

Danny laughs, "Bro, you are way too much." Louis turns around to grin cheekily at him at this and Danny takes the opportunity to slip out from behind him, standing up on the mattress and walking around Louis until he can hop onto the floor. "I'm going to shower. You wanna come?"

Louis yawns and stretches, wrinkling his nose. "Yeah, alright then," he finally says, getting up and following Danny to the bathroom. They both climb into the bath and Danny turns the shower on, closing the curtain and then backing Louis against the cold tiles to kiss him as the water heats up, splashing their feet. The kissing is slow and tastes like stale alcohol, weed and cocoa pops, and Louis's head is fuzzy from smoking and lack of sleep. Danny manages to actually get clean in between rounds of kissing and makes sure to soap Louis down too, gently running his hands over Louis's ass and stomach. They wash their hair together, Louis trying to elbow Danny in the face as much as possible while doing so, and Danny has to take the shower from it's hook and point it directly at Louis to make him stop.

When Danny turns off the shower and steps out of the bath, he grabs a couple of towels and hands one to Louis, who takes it and rubs down his hair before wrapping it round his waist. Danny's still drying his hair when Louis steps out of the bath and crowds up behind him, tip-toeing so he can hook his chin on Danny's shoulder. "Can I borrow a toothbrush?" he asks before pressing a small, biting kiss onto Danny's bare skin.

"Above the sink," Danny says, and Louis moves away to help himself. Danny joins him at the sink and they brush their teeth together, catching each other's eye in the mirror and grinning, mouths frothy. Louis finishes up first and pushes his way past Danny with a hand on his bicep, then wanders out of the bathroom and back into Danny's bedroom without him. Danny stays in the bathroom, trying to make himself look more alive: trims his beard and runs some product through his still-damp hair before going to join Louis.

He finds him sat cross-legged on the bed, dressed in his clothes from the night before and smoking a blunt. "Help yourself, why don't you," Danny says and Louis waggles his eyebrows.

"Want some?" he asks, offering it to Danny, and Danny quickly steals a hit.

"You're a bad influence, you," he says, letting it out as he drops his towel and goes to get underwear from a chest of drawers.

Louis huffs out a laugh from the bed. "Only some of us have to go to work at stupid o'clock in the morning," he says around a lungful, letting it out in a plume when he's done.

"Alright, rub it in," says Danny. He glances at the clock on his bedside table and swears.

Louis looks where he's looking. "Late?" he asks.

"Little bit," Danny admits, shoving his feet into his trainers.

"Alright," Louis says, sighing and putting out the blunt, leaving it half-smoked on Danny's bedside table. "I'll leave the rest of that for you," he says, hopping off the bed to hunt for his own shoes.

Danny scoffs. "How kind, sharing my own dope with me." Louis smiles beatifically at him and goes to wait in the hall as Danny grabs the stuff he needs from last night's pockets. When he comes out into the hall, Louis's leant against the opposite wall, damp hair falling into his eyes as he stares idly at the floor. Danny can't help himself, crowds up against him and gets his hands on Louis's waist, kisses him against the wall languidly, squeezing the curve of Louis's waist through his thin t-shirt.

Breaking away but keeping his arms hooked around Danny's neck, Louis says, "Thought you were late?" Danny pulls a face and drops his head back, then squeezes Louis's waist one last time before pulling away to pick his keys off the floor and get his bike. Louis presses himself against the wall to let Danny past to unlock the door, then follows him down the corridor to the lift. Danny presses the button and the door slides open a few seconds later.

When they're both in, bike included, and the door's closed again, Danny leans against the metal wall of the lift and asks, "Can I have your number, then?" looking at Louis across the small space.

Quirking a small smile, Louis holds out his hand for Danny's phone so he can add himself to Danny's contacts, then hands it back while Danny looks pleased.

Outside the building, Danny swings his leg over his bike. "You cool getting home from here?" he asks Louis, and Louis says yes, yawning. "Alright then. Come here," he reaches out a hand to beckon Louis over and kisses him again, "I'll text you."

Louis crinkles his nose against the early morning sun. "Alright then."

"Alright," Danny says, and puts both hands on his handlebars, "I'll see you, then."

Nodding, Louis replies, "Yeah, see you," and Danny cycles off, picking up speed down the ramp from his building and ripping off round a corner. Louis goes to sit down on a railing and takes his phone out of his pocket, yawning again. He rings Niall. "Alright Nialler," he says sweetly to a barrage of swearing about how early it is from the other end of the line, "Wanna pick me up from Zayn's? I'll buy you McDonald's on the way back." It doesn't take long for Niall to relent.


End file.
